


К востоку от Исландии, к западу от Финляндии

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Series: Сказки пяти стран [6]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Humor, Idiots in Love, WTF Kombat 2021, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: по народной норвежской сказке «К востоку от солнца, к западу от луны»
Relationships: Sigrun Eide/Mikkel Madsen
Series: Сказки пяти стран [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836100
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13





	К востоку от Исландии, к западу от Финляндии

Жила-была на севере дружная и бойкая генеральская семья. Хорошо жила, небольшим городом управляла, да пришел в страну неурожай и продолжался год за годом. Денег становилось все меньше, а голодающих все больше. Генералы отец и мать уж и не знали, что делать. И в один из хмурых дней в их дом постучался огромный медведь.

— Слышал, как в городе плачут от голода. Я могу помочь. Отдайте за меня свою единственную дочь Сигрюн, а на деньги, выплаченные по обычаю за невесту, город безбедно проживет до обильного урожая.

— Доченька, — сказал Сигрюн отец. — Мы тебя не заставляем, но без денег город не справится. Так что сама решай.

— А уж построить ты сможешь даже медведя, — добавила ее мать.

Сигрюн подумала и согласилась. Медведь принес откуда-то мешок с золотом, отдал его тестю с тещей и сказал Сигрюн:

— Полезай мне на спину.

— Неплохое начало, — заявила она.

— Да не на шею садись, — проворчал Медведь, начиная подозревать, что ошибся домом.

Всю дорогу Сигрюн грызла яблоки и весело подгоняла Медведя, колотя его по бокам пятками.

— Уф, приехали, — с облегчением объявил он перед высокой горой и скинул свою жену. — Вот наш дом.

В горе открылся проход, и Медведь с Сигрюн вошли в богатые палаты.

— Это мой дворец, — объяснил он. — И теперь ты тут хозяйка. Что нужно — говори, и тут же это перед тобой появится. Но есть одно условие: не пытайся рассмотреть меня ночью, иначе случится несчастье.

— Ладненько, — легко согласилась Сигрюн, считавшая, что в мужчине главное не смазливое личико.

Весь день она с любопытством исследовала комнаты дворца. Стоило ей сказать: «хочу есть!», — как тут же появлялся стол с изысканными яствами. Стоило сказать: «скучно!», — как из ниоткуда принималась звучать музыка.

— Не зря говорят, что на юге живут богачи, — осталась очень довольной Сигрюн.

Ночью, когда погас свет, Медведь пришел в спальню и лег рядом с ней.

«Слепые, кажется, делают так», — схватила его за голову Сигрюн и ощупала пальцами лицо, не нарушая уговора.

— А когда ты превратишься в человека? — полюбопытствовала она, потрогав бакенбарды.

— Очень смешно, — ответил ее муж человеческим голосом.

И брак у них неделя за неделей шел хорошо, да только осталась таким раскладом недовольна бывшая невеста Медведя, на которой он должен был жениться по расчету.

— Сама не сделаешь — никто не сделает, — заявила она, забрасывая в окно спальни молодоженов сигнальный факел.

Дочь генералов соскочила с постели, среагировав на опасность, и случайно увидела лицо своего мужа.

— Неплохо, — сказала она.

— Ты же понимаешь, что только что нарушила уговор? — огорченно спросил Медведь.

— Меня подставили.

— И тем не менее. Теперь я должен вернуться на свою родину, к востоку от Исландии, к западу от Финляндии, к бывшей невесте. Не ищи меня, но в тумбочке лежит листок с точным адресом.

Ворвался вихрь и унес мужа Сигрюн.

— Ах ты, подлый изменщик! — завопила она. — Ну я вам обоим покажу!

И она взяла свой любимый боевой топор, запаслась едой с волшебных столов и деньгами на дорогу и отправилась куда было указано — в Данию. С точным адресом найти дворец соперницы труда не составило, и Сигрюн притворилась торговкой, чтобы выведать информацию у болтливых слуг: некий принц Миккель, обладатель густых бакенбард, действительно недавно поселился во дворце. Тогда Сигрюн принялась бродить под окнами дворца, играя с золотым яблоком, пока ее не увидела соперница.

— Что ты хочешь за яблоко? — спросила она.

— Посмотреть на принца.

Принцесса, конечно же, догадалась, кто к ней пожаловал, и легко согласилась.

— Конечно. Можете общаться целый час! — сказала она, а сама подсыпала в чай Миккелю сонный порошок, рассчитав так, что он этот час как раз проспит. — Проходи! — великодушно разрешила она.

Вот только, в отличие от нее, Сигрюн принцессой не была. Попав в замок и найдя нужную дверь, она достала из-под платья топор и объявила:

— Решим спор за мужчину поединком.

Принцесса спряталась в одной из комнат и принялась баррикадировать дверь.

— Выходи на бой, лохудра, иначе я его заберу! — прокричала Сигрюн.

— Не утащишь! — крикнула в ответ принцесса.

— Посмотрим, — упрямо проворчала Сигрюн, и следующий час прислуга глазела, как девушка волочет за ногу мужчину медведеобразных габаритов.

— Как на ярмарку сходили, — сказал садовник посыльному, а потом за пару монет помог Сигрюн взвалить ее добычу на тачку.

К исходу часа Сигрюн с тачкой были уже далеко от двора, и ее мало волновало, будет ли принц еще обращаться медведем.


End file.
